


Table For Four

by humanveil



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Hostage Situations, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Protective Hannibal, WIP, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel's got a man strapped to a chair, Will's bleeding from a bullet wound on the floor, and Hannibal looks ready to rip the spine out of the person who put it there.</p><p>Adam's having a hard time understanding <em>what</em>, exactly, is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table For Four

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be for Spacedogs Week, but I didn't get it finished in time. First attempt at putting them all together, so feedback is appreciated (especially on Adam's characterisation). Hope you enjoy!

Chapped lips and a rough, stubbled cheek rub against smooth skin as calloused hands make their way under a cotton shirt, fingers grabbing and squeezing the flesh they find. They hadn’t been able to make it to their bed, instead falling to the couch, Adam’s legs moving to straddle Nigel the second they could. Nigel had only just come back from a three day business trip, a large bruise colouring his shoulder, and Adam hadn’t wanted to leave his side since.

Not that Nigel minded. He’d take any excuse to have his angel close to him, especially like this.

Their hands move with impatient touches, lips chasing after lips as they try to get closer to each other. Nigel has missed Adam just as much as the other man had missed him, and he can’t wait to have his darling the way he likes. Those three days had felt like a fucking lifetime, hours and hours spent waiting for idiots to do jobs he should’ve just done himself.

It feels good to be home, wrapped around each other. It’s wonderful and beautiful and perfect and—

And there’s a fucking knock on the door.

Adam pulls away from him when he hears the sound, eyes flickering towards their front door.

“Nigel—”

“Ignore it,” he replies, lips making their way to Adam’s neck, teeth nipping at the skin.

“It could be important.”

Nigel hushes him with a kiss, pleased with himself when a quiet moan catches in Adam’s throat. He thinks he might have succeeded in gaining Adam’s complete attention again, but another knock sounds and his darling moves away from him completely.

He sighs as Adam stands, knowing there’s no point in trying to convince him to ignore it now. There’s another knock, louder this time, and Nigel rolls his eyes.

Standing, he calls out, “Give me a fucking minute!”

He adjusts his clothing, smiling as he looks at a clearly dishevelled Adam. He leans forward and places a quick kiss to his angel’s forehead, murmuring; “Go clean yourself up, darling. I’ll see who’s at the door.”

Adam dashes to their bathroom as Nigel walks towards the door, yanking it open, eager to see what fucking idiot couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see them. His eyes bludge when he spots the figures before him, the urge to laugh creeping its way up his throat.

Fucking idiot, indeed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Hannibal sighs. “Hello, Nigel.”

Nigel’s eyes flick between Hannibal and Will, a smirk growing on his face. “What the fuck are you two doing here?”

“We need somewhere to stay.”

“And you thought you’d just come here?”

“It’s not like we can walk into a random hotel,” Will says, his voice impatient as he shifts a duffle bag from his shoulder to his left hand. “We’re kind of on the run.”

Nigel grins, “So we heard. That was quite a fucking stunt you pull—”

“Will!”

Three heads snap towards the sound of the voice, a smile lighting Will’s face as he sees Adam rush towards him. He lets his bag drop to the floor, his arms opening to welcome the hug. The force of Adam’s embrace knocks him back a few steps, and had it not been for Hannibal reaching an arm out to steady him, they would have tumbled to the floor.

“I missed you,” Adam mumbles, hugging him tightly. “You haven’t called.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Will replies, sighing as Adam takes a step away from him. He shoots a glance to Hannibal before returning his gaze to Adam, “It’s been a little complicated.”

“You’ve been in hiding,” Adam says, matter-of-factly. “Is that why you’re here now? Do you need somewhere to stay?”

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“Two or so weeks,” Hannibal says. “If we can.”

“Of course you can,” Adam replies, reaching a hand out to clasp Nigel’s. “Right?”

“We’ve only got one spare bed, so one of you will have to crash on the fucking couch,” Nigel pauses, a knowing grin stretching across his face when he spots Hannibal’s hand still pressed against the small of Will’s back. “Unless you don’t mind sharing?”

“We can share,” Will tells him after a pause, picking his bag up from the floor and following Adam to their room.

*

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Are you worried something bad will happen?”

“I don’t want to get caught. I… I don’t want to be away from you again.”

Hannibal smiles softly, eyes shining as he pulls Will closer to him and places a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Nigel won’t tell anyone we’re here,” Hannibal murmurs. “Are you worried Adam will?”

“No. I’m not sure he has anyone to tell. I’m not even sure how much he knows.”

“Perhaps you should talk to him.”

Will hums, his head resting against Hannibal’s chest. “We should unpack first.”

“I can do that on my own, dear boy. Go and talk to Adam.”

Will nods after a short pause, placing a kiss to Hannibal’s jaw before stepping away. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

*

Will finds Adam in the kitchen, his small frame tucked against Nigel as he sips at water. He looks reluctant to leave Nigel at first, but his excitement at seeing Will after such a long time wins, and he follows the man from the home happily. 

Stepping outside into the chilled, Romanian air, Will sighs. “How have you been?”

“Good,” Adam replies, moving to link his arm with Will’s. “I’ve settled in now. Nigel made it much easier.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

They fall into an easy silence, reminiscent of their childhood, the only sounds coming from the outside world. Will doesn’t know how long they walk for, but he follows Adam wordlessly, assuming it’s a familiar route for the other man to know it so well.

“I heard what happened.”

“How?”

“The news. Did…did Hannibal really do all those things?”

Will sighs and lifts his free hand to scratch at his stubble on his cheek, at the fresh scar that’s only just healed. “Yes.”

“And you did too?”

“Not as much as Hannibal, but…yeah.”

“Nigel does bad things too, sometimes,” Adam says, quickly adding _not to me_ when Will starts to look angry.

Will nods, his eyes diverting from Adam’s face as he continues; “Adam, I need you to promise me you won’t tell anyone Hannibal and I are with you. There are a lot of people looking for us.”

“I won’t tell.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t want you to get caught. I won’t be able to see or talk to you then, and I don’t want that to happen.”

“And you won’t tell anyone about Hannibal?”

“Nigel told me the two of you were together, like me and him are together, and if someone took Nigel away from me I’d be sad, and angry. And I don’t want you sad or angry, so, no. I won’t tell anyone about Hannibal either. Not even by accident.”

Will smiles at the response, “Why does Nigel think Hannibal and I are together?”

“He said he had a hand on your ass when you walked into the apartment.”

A laugh escapes Will’s mouth, the sound loud in the quiet street. “It was on my back,” he says, removing his arm from Adam’s grip to wrap around his shoulders instead. “You shouldn’t believe everything Nigel tells you.”

“But he promised not to lie to me. Even when the truth is bad.”

A smile lights Will’s face briefly, but he doesn’t reply with words. The relationship between Adam and Nigel is so different to his and Hannibal’s, he doesn’t know _what_ to say.

“ _Are_ you and Hannibal together?”

Heaving a sigh, he nods. “Yes,” he says, lips twitching.

“For how long?”

“I… I don’t know. Everything just sort of happened,” Will answers honestly, thinking back to the months after the fall, the moments of uncertainty in regards to their relationship, to what they were to each other. “Now let’s go back home. It’s bloody freezing.”

*

The first week goes smoothly.

Mostly, anyway. Adam helps Will familiarise himself Bucharest, tells him the places he should and shouldn’t go, and Will comes to enjoy the city. It’s undoubtedly beautiful, even more so when a heavily disguised Hannibal ventures out with him, the accented voice murmuring historical facts as they walk around.

They’d been hidden away in secluded cabins until now, recovering from wounds and putting their plans in place. The bustling city was a nice change of scenery, if a little more dangerous.

Hannibal still looked at Adam’s mac and cheese like it was a violation against his existence, and he still pursed his lips at Nigel’s language every time the man went on a rant, but it was good.

Until Will decides to go out on his own.

“You’re not going.”

“Thanks, _daddy_ , but I wasn’t asking,” he says, eyes shining with mirth.

“ _Will.”_

Will rolls his eyes, “I’m going to the store to buy more mac and cheese for Adam. It’ll only take thirty minutes.”

“I really don’t think more of that…vile substance is needed.”

“At least it’s not people,” Adam says, nose scrunching at he looks at Hannibal.

His words prompt a grin from Will and a snort from Nigel, who leans across from his seat at their kitchen table to place a kiss to Adam’s cheek. “That’s exactly fucking right, darling.”

Hannibal ignores them, choosing instead to focus on Will. “Let me come with you.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re on the Interpol’s most wanted and I don’t feel like getting caught today.”

Hannibal wants to point out that they’re _both_ on the most wanted list, and that they went out together the day before, but he has business he needs to get done, business he’s been neglecting in favour of the lovely distraction that is Will Graham’s body. So instead of arguing further, he simply states, “At least wear another jacket.”

Will grins and takes the jacket from the back of Hannibal’s chair, zipping it up and letting the other man’s scent engulf him. He leans down to press a quick kiss to Hannibal’s lips, “Thirty minutes, an hour tops, and then I’ll be back with you. Okay?”

Hannibal nods once, watching as Will makes his way from the building. Only after Will has disappeared does he stand, bringing the empty breakfast plates to the old style sink. He hears a phone ring in the background, the beeping followed by the rough sound of Nigel speaking in Romanian. He pays minimal attention to the conversation, running the water to wash the dishes.

“Darko needs me at the club,” Nigel announces a moment later, sighing. “Some fucking moron fucked up the shipment.”

“How long will you be?”

“Not long, Angel, don’t worry,” he answers, bending down to place a kiss against Adam’s forehead. “Ask Adam if you need something,” he tells Hannibal, moving to stand near him. “And don’t fucking touch him.”

“I have no intention to.”

Will one last kiss to Adam’s cheek, Nigel leaves, the door slamming behind him. Hannibal waits until he’s done with the dishes before he turns to Adam, a polite smile on his face.

“Do you have a laptop I could borrow? Preferably something that cannot be traced.”

Adam nods, “Nigel has a special laptop he uses when he’s working with Darko. I change the IP address so it can’t be traced back to him.”

Hannibal cocks an eyebrow, impressed. “Isn’t that illegal?”

“Yes,” Adam admits, not looking at Hannibal. “Do you want me to do it for you?”

“Please.”

*

Will takes a detour on the way to the grocery store, ducking into a men’s clothing outlet for a quick look. He and Hannibal were both travelling light, unable to carry much with them due to their unpredictable lifestyle. Now that they’ve settled a bit, he thinks it’s about time they had more than three outfits each.

He takes his time in the store, skimming the isles and checking the quality of the clothes before finally settling on a few shirts each. The clothes cost more than what he’d normally spend, but he’s using Hannibal’s money, so he doesn’t really care.

He takes the bag from the cashier and leaves the building, eager to get to the grocery store. Despite what he’s said to Hannibal, he still gets anxious when he leaves a safe place; there’s always a nagging feeling that someone’s watching them, looking for them. He turns down an alley way, head facing the ground lest anyone recognise him, and walks quickly. 

He’s almost reached the next street when someone grabs him from behind.

His reflexes kick in quickly, but he’s outnumbered three to one, and they’re stronger than he is. Two men pin him against a wall, shouting words he doesn’t understand as the third places a bag over his head. It’s black, the fabric thick enough that light doesn’t come through, thick enough that he can’t breathe properly.

He struggles as they try and tie his arms together, legs kicking at where he thinks they stand despite how futile he knows it is. Someone bangs his against the brick wall, a sickening crack almost echoing through the alley.

Will feels nothing after that.


End file.
